When Someone Loses An Eye
When Someone Loses An Eye is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-ninth case of Stonemoor and the ninety-ninth overall. It is featured as the third case set in Swan River. Plot April and the player headed to the carnival on the outskirts of Swan River to investigate a series of thefts at the parties. When they arrived, the pair enjoyed the festivities of the carnival while monitoring the area. As April enjoyed some cotton candy, they spotted something odd in the distance, leading them to find the body of aspiring artist and balloon twister Mikey Chaviolli with his eyes gouged out. Alexandre first autopsied the body before the pair went on to question troubled teen Maxwell Ryder, book author Penelope Birmingham, and, Chief Flanagan's girlfriend, socialite Gianna Flores. Emilio then rushed to the pair and insisted he'd been threatened by a clown. Shortly after, the team suspected the clown who threatened Emilio as "a joke", Penny Mugglesworth, before the detectives found clues at the hall of mirrors to suspect a ride operator, Jim Anicricket. Shortly after, they discovered that the victim made a balloon animal and labelled it as Gianna, which infuriated the socialite. They also found out that the victim's brother had died in a car accident and injured Maxwell, who was sure that the victim was behind the car crash despite lack of evidence. Shortly after, they had to rescue the hall of mirrors from collapsing due to a structural weakness in the roof. In the end, the team discovered the murder weapon to be a carving knife before they found enough clues to apprehend Jim for the murder. Jim initially laughed off the accusations but eventually cracked under pressure, wringing his hair. Jim started sweating and insisting how much he hated Mikey, telling the duo that Mikey had no talent and was a failure. Things turned from bad to worse, however, when Mikey crashed into Jim's sister while she crossed the road. Jim's sister was heavily injured and had to have her eyes removed due to the damages. Furious, Jim hatched a plan to save his sister and get revenge on Mikey simultaneously. On the day of the murder, Jim followed Mikey with a carving knife and when his back was turned, Jim carefully carved out Mikey's eyes and put them in a box. Jim then revealed his plan to give the eyes he'd taken from Mikey to his sister so she could see again, laughing and telling the pair how Mikey deserved nothing more than to be an involuntary eye donor. The pair then arrested him and due to Jim's mental state, Judge South sentenced him to life in Edgewater for his heinous crime. After the trial, Penelope came to the blimp, telling the player and April that her quill had gone missing. After the detectives got to the hall of mirrors where the quill was discovered to be missing, they found the case that held the quill and a silver substance on the case. As Fleur was feeling unwell and had gone for a walk, they sent it to Emilio, who revealed that the silver substance was a copper polish that he had manufactured for Fleur and her copper accessories. They then confronted Fleur, who told them that she had found the case and found it odd that it was left in the carnival. She then told them that she had lost her wallet as she had wanted to tell them something after going for a walk. After they found a photo of a younger Fleur with her parents in her wallet, Fleur then revealed that she was adopted by her adoptive parents, Jonathan and Flora Harrison when she was five, and that she disliked the snobby rich people of the district despite the luxurious lifestyle her parents gave her. Meanwhile, Dustin asked for Spencer and the player's help in retrieving a painting of his sweetheart, Gianna Flores, that the victim had agreed to paint for him. In the victim's art studio, they found a unfinished painting of Gianna in the art studio, which they enlisted Alexandre's help to finish the painting. After Alexandre finished the painting of Gianna, Dustin then realized that he had lost the ring that he was going to use to propose to Gianna by the Ferris wheel. The player and Spencer then went back to the Ferris wheel, where the duo found and returned the ring box that had Dustin's engagement ring inside. Shortly after, Dustin gifted the painting to Gianna, went for a ride on the Ferris wheel and finally proposed to her on the carnival's dock, where Gianna said yes to the proposal. After Fleur thanked the player for understanding why she grew up in Swan River, the happy newly engaged couple then told them that they would be getting wed in Swan River. Shortly after, April, Spencer and the player asked Penelope about where the next party was, in which the writer revealed that the next party was going to be an aquatic theme at the local Swan River aquarium. Without further ado, the player and Spencer agreed that they would go to the aquatic party and catch the thief. Summary Victim *'Mikey Chaviolli' (found with his eyes gouged out in the carnival) Murder Weapon *'Carving Knife' Killer *'Jim Anicricket' Suspects Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect knows art *The suspect plays croquet Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect knows art *The suspect plays croquet Profile *The suspect knows art *The suspect plays croquet Profile *The suspect wears earrings Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect knows art *The suspect plays croquet Profile *The suspect wears earrings Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect knows art *The suspect plays croquet Profile *The suspect wears earrings Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer snuffs tobacco. *The killer knows art. *The killer plays croquet. *The killer wears earrings. *The killer is 5'6". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Local Carnival. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Painting, Torn Ticket) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Carnival Ticket; New Suspect: Maxwell Ryder) *Interrogate Maxwell on his presence at the carnival. (New Crime Scene: Art Studio) *Investigate Art Studio. (Clues: Book Collection, Faded Photo) *Examine Book Collection. (Result: Signed Book Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Penelope Birmingham) *Question Penelope on her romantic message. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo Recovered; New Suspect: Gianna Flores) *Ask Gianna about her friendship with the victim. *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Painting of the Body) *Analyze Painting of the Body. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows art) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer snuffs tobacco) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Penny Mugglesworth why he's jesting a joke on Emilio. (Attribute: Penny knows art; New Crime Scene: Hall of Mirrors) *Investigate Hall of Mirrors. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Victim's Bowtie) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Ride Operator Badge; New Suspect: Jim Anicricket) *Ask Jim about the murder. (Attribute: Jim knows art and snuffs tobacco) *Examine Victim's Bowtie. (Result: Waxy Substance) *Analyze Waxy Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays croquet; New Crime Scene: Ferris Wheel) *Investigate Ferris Wheel. (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Ripped Pieces) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Faded Newspaper Article) *Examine Faded Newspaper Article. (Result: Car Crash Article) *Ask Maxwell about the crash that injured him. (Attribute: Maxwell plays croquet, knows art and snuffs tobacco) *Examine Ripped Pieces. (Result: Popped Balloon) *Analyze Popped Balloon. (09:00:00) *Ask Gianna about the insulting balloon animal. (Attribute: Gianna plays croquet and knows art) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Mirror Hall Entrance. (Clues: Broken Mirror Shards, Torn Book, Wet Paper) *Examine Broken Mirror Shards. (Result: Red Ball) *Ask Penny about the victim stealing his clown nose. (Attribute: Penny plays croquet and snuffs tobacco) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Book Pages Restored) *Ask Penelope about the torn book. (Attribute: Penelope plays croquet, knows art and snuffs tobacco) *Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Warning Letter) *Analyze Warning Letter. (09:00:00) *Ask Jim about the victim causing the accident. (Attribute: Jim plays croquet) *Investigate Art Mannequins. (Clues: Locked Box, Jar of Eyes) *Examine Jar of Eyes. (Result: Silver Substance) *Analyze Silver Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Carving Knife Found) *Analyze Carving Knife. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Life of the Party (3/6). (No stars) The Life of the Party (3/6) *Ask Penelope about what was wrong. *Investigate Hall of Mirrors. (Clue: Empty Case) *Examine Empty Case. (Result: Silver Substance) *Analyze Silver Substance. (03:00:00) *Ask Fleur Harrison about her silver polish on the quill case. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Local Carnival. (Clue: Fleur's Wallet) *Examine Fleur's Wallet. (Result: Old Photo) *See what Dustin needs help with. *Investigate Art Studio. (Clue: Unfinished Painting) *Examine Unfinished Painting. (Result: Painting Sketch Revealed) *Analyze Unfinished Painting. (06:00:00) *Investigate Ferris Wheel. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Dustin's Ring Box) *Go with Dustin to see him propose to Gianna. (Reward: Winking Face) *Ask Penelope if she knows where the next party is. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Swan River